


Three Times Hartley Was A Harry Potter Nerd

by Pline



Series: Hartmon Week 2016 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Harry Potter References, Hartmon Week 2016, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pline/pseuds/Pline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Two of Hartmon Week 2016: Harry Potter AU</p><p>.</p><p>Three times Hartley was a Harry Potter nerd, and one time Cisco was one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Hartley Was A Harry Potter Nerd

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Три раза, когда Хартли был нердом по Гарри Поттеру](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701517) by [Felixora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixora/pseuds/Felixora)



> I didn't know quite what to do with this prompt, so I kept in canon and just threw references to Harry Potter...
> 
> Also, I didn't read it again, and it's only three minutes before midnight, I'll try correcting it tomorrow, sorry for the mistakes.

**1.**

 

One of Cisco's favorite things in life is pissing Hartley Rathaway off. And it's always so easy to do so. Sometimes, he just has to breathe in his presence, and Rathaway gets mad.

It's hilarious.

(Although, the guy can be a bit scary when he really gets mad but Cisco will never admit that to anyone.)

The easiest way to get on Rathaway's nerves is to wear the nerdiest shirts he can find.

As of this day, he is proudly bearing his Hufflepuff t-shirt.

Strangely, when Cisco sees him in the break room, Rathaway does not make any comment on his shirt, he simply raises an eyebrow but says nothing. He may be running out of insults, Cisco thinks, and he is somehow disappointed.

Bantering with Rathaway is his guilty pleasure.

By the end of the day, Cisco is growing more and more annoyed by Rathaway's lack of jeering. He can see the other sending him strange looks, and he seems about to say something but never does.

That is so uncharacteristic of him that it has Rathaway a bit worried.

Only because he needs someone to insult, and for no other reason, he tells himself.

So, right before he leaves, Cisco follows him to the supply room to get him alone. 

“What's your deal?” he asks, hiding his concern behind irritation.

“Nothing, can't I spend a day without mixing with the masses?”

Cisco really wants to either punch him in the face or leave him alone, but he does neither. He stares at Rathaway for a long minute and something incredible happens.

Rathaway squirms.

Hartley Rathaway, Mr Nothing-Can-Faze-Me-Because-I-Am-Better-Than-You, squirms under Francisco Ramon's scrutiny.

Oh, he is so gonna get the footage of this.

Then, Rathaway mumbles something Cisco can't make out.

“What?”

“I thought you'd be a Ravenclaw.”

Time stops as Cisco processes the sentence.

“What.”

“Nevermind, I have to go, too much stupidity in this room, I'm sure you understand, you have to be with yourself constantly.”

“Hang in there, nerd master!” 

He blocks his way out of the door, he is smiling so hard his cheeks hurt.

 “Oh my God, you're totally a nerd! You're the nerdiest! You didn't insult me all day because you thought I got my Hogwarts house wrong!”

Rathaway is obviously trying to kill him with his stare but the blush on his cheekbones lessens the effect, and Cisco is too busy laughing to care.

“Holy shit, you're such a nerd but you can't admit it or it'll ruin your little reputation of cold-hearted jerk. Oh my, this is the best thing ever, I feel blessed to witness this.” 

Cisco laughs even harder at Rathaway's face.

“Dude, this is amazing.”

Rathaway rolls his eyes but he can't hide the tiny smile on his lips.

“Oh, man, thanks for this,” Cisco says as his laughter dies down. “ But I hate to break it to you, but I'm a proud Hufflpuff.”

“Right, will you get out of the way now?”

“Don't worry, Rathaway, your secret is safe with me.”

Cisco could not say how he knows it, but something has changed between them. They still banter and insult each other, but it has lost most of its venom.

They are not friends, but they are not enemies either, and sometimes they can even work together without killing anyone.

(One day, Cisco wears a Ravenclaw shirt and Hartley hides his smile behind his cup of tea.)

 

* * *

 

**2.**

 

“Holy Harry Potter.”

In other circumstances, Cisco would have teased Hartley merciless for being the Hugest Nerd On Earth™ but they are presently being attacked by something looking uncannily like a dementor.

Later, when everything has calmed down and Hartley is back in a cell, Cisco goes to him. He told Caitlin it was to learn more about the gauntlets.

“So, holy Harry Potter, uh?”

 Hartley does look embarrassed at that and if Cisco was not so angry at him, he might have smiled.

“It was said in the rush of the moment, it does not mean anything.”

“I think it means that you are the biggest Potterhead ever and that in face of a dangerous monster, the first think you think of is a Harry Potter reference.”

“I would have thought that you of all people would have appreciated the reference,” Hartley says defensively.

“Oh I did, I just was surprised, is all.”

Cisco does not know where he is going with this. He is still mad at Hartley but there is something he needs to tell before he can't bring himself to do it.

“Thanks, Hartley, you saved our lives.”

“I saved mine as well, in case you didn't notice.”

“Yeah,” Cisco scoffs. “Still. Thanks.”

Hartley stares at him, seemingly reading his face, what he sees must be good because he opens his mouth and says:

“There is something you need to know. It's about Ronnie.”

 

* * *

 

**3.**

 

Cisco never thought that having Hartley back on the good side of the force would be such a relief, but it is.

Now that Hartley is not as much as an asshole as he used to be, Cisco can finally admit to himself that he has the hugest crush on him.

He is pretty sure everyone has noticed but Hartley, which is a relief, because he still not sure how he would react.

Cisco is pretty good at hiding his crush from the person he is crushing on, it's like his superpower. Or more precisely, his first superpower.

He's had years to practice unrequited crushes and this is no different.

It is slightly more difficult to hide his crush when Hartley starts talking about Harry Potter like the huge nerd he is.

“Obviously, your patronus would be a dog, Cisco.”

“Look, you know I love dogs but come on, my patronus would totally be something cool like a bear or something.” 

“Don't be ridiculous,” Hartley says but he looks amused.

“Me, ridiculous? You're the one discussing patronus at work, dude.”

 “He's right, Hartley,” Cailtin speaks up.

“Of course I am!”

“Cisco, it takes two to have a discussion.”

Hartley's look of triumph should be illegal.

“Yeah, well, your patronus is totally a bat.”

“Bats are really intelligent animals that do not deserve all the hate they have been getting and –”

“Oh my God, someone shut him up”, Cisco whines and he throws his pen at Hartley.

 Caitlin sighs, they are so oblivious.

 

* * *

 

**+1.**

 

Central City is holding a gala to collect money for Zoom's victims, and they have been invited to the event for their role in helping catching him.

Well, only a few know the extent of their help, but it is nice to be part of the celebration for once. The Flash is supposed to make an appearance during the night, and lots of journalists are here, including Iris who looks as radiant as ever.

Cisco feels out of place in his suit. He has never been one for formal wear, but Harry insisted he could not show up in a graphic tee. Why does he even care? He couldn't come because everyone thinks he is dead.

“You okay, Cisco?” Joe asks as he hands him a champagne glass.

“Yeah, it's just not my thing, you know. I'd rather be watching Doctor Who right now. And I hate wearing suits, I feel like a kid trying to impress the adults.”

Joe laughs and pats him on the shoulder. 

“Don't worry, you look fine. I'm sure Hartley will appreciate the look.”

“What? Why would you...? What even gave you the idea? I don't care what Hartley thinks, man. Why did you...? You're so funny, Joe.”

Cisco knows he's making a fool of himself but he cant' stop rambling.

“Breathe, Cisco, it's fine.”

“How did you know?” he asks and definitively does not whine.

“I know what pining looks like, kid. I've seen Barry pining after Iris for years. And talking about the devil, your lovebird just arrived.” 

Cisco turns and indeed, Hartley is here and he is breathtaking. He is wearing a dark gray suit and a purple tie that has probably been tailor-made.

Their gazes meet and Hartley smiles brightly, immediately walking in his direction.

Joe laughs one last time and leave them be, not that they notice it.

“Hey, Cisco.”

“Hm, yes, hi.” 

_Think, Cisco, think! Say something normal! Don't let him know you're compromised._

“Did you survive the Avada Kedavra curse? Because you're drop dead gorgeous.”

Oh no.

Hartley's eyes are wide open and Cisco would laugh if he wasn't so mortified. He can feel himself blush hard, there is no chance he can pass it as an innocent joke.

“Wow,” Hartley breathes. “That was the best pick-up line ever.”

“Really?”

“No, it's terrible, but well, you know me. Harry Potter is my weakness.”

 “What are you saying?” Cisco asks, he hopes he does not look too hopeful or desperate, but he probably does.

“I'm saying that you must be magical because I have fallen under your spell.”

It's cheesy and nerdy and it's perfect. It's _them._

They share their first kiss that night, a night to celebrate a victory against evil and remember that all can and will continue living despite the threats of villains.

All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too terrible! I literally just finished it and I'm posting it before I crash my bed.
> 
> See you tomorrow lovelies!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> PS: The pick-up lines were taken at pickuplinesgalore(dot)com because I'm horrible at this.


End file.
